Talk:Semi-Powered Infiltration armor
Not waterproof but still useable in a vacum? That doesn't seem possible, the article says it is not waterproof and then it says it has air for seven minutes of breathing in a vacum. Is that an inconsistency in the books or is this just wrong information? FatalSnipe117 01:08, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Possibly. Or it's also possible that it's a semi-permiable suit, that it would allow stuff in (like water) but not out (like air).-- [[User:Rusty-112|''' Rusty ]][[User talk:Rusty-112|- ]][[User:Rusty-112|'112 ']]06:42, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'm guessing that the suit is waterproof, and that the fact that Tom and Lucy sank in their armour was because the equipment took heavy damage and has multiple leaks. But it's just a theory, so I'll leave it off the article for now. Weight How much does this thing weigh? [[User:PX173|PX]]''1''7'' 12:24, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Marines Could Marines use this armor? Does it amplify strength like Mjolnir armor does. I know it doesn't have shields or the power of Mjolnir. SPARTAN-101 15:02, 1 August 2007 (UTC) yes marines could were this suit as it doesn't require as much augmentations as mjlnor Strength & capabilities of SPI Armor Yes the SPI Armor enhances strength, speed, and agility but not to the same point as MJOLNIR Armor dose. So while a Spartan-II in MJOLNIR Armor could lift a Warthog over their head or rip open a reinforced metal door like it was made of paper, as demonstated in the beginning of Ghosts of Onyx, SPI Armor would enhance a Spartan-III's strength & speed to probally half that, on top of their augmentations. Most likely enough to lift and throw say a Elite, who would most likely weigh like 350-or-400 pounds, with ease and snap bones like twigs and dent metal with a single punch and dodge some weapons fire but not enough strength to say lift and flip a Warthog, at least not with out a assist from a team mate. Also 'Powered Armor' means armor that both protects a soldier from weapons fire and battle field hazards ''and ehances their physical attributes, at least that is how every form of powered armor works I have ever seen. I hope that explains some of the qustions here. User:ShadowedSpider 7:44 January 7, 2008 Where's your source that the SPI armour improves strength/agility at all? I've recently re-read Ghosts of Onyx and I couldn't find a single piece of evidence to support your conclusion. I've edited the page until you present proof/source. Baryon15 22:04, 30 April 2009 (UTC) I think he's right. The armor is called Semi-POWERED Infiltration armor. Anyway, the augmentations alone would allow them to lift that much. Remember the Spartan-IIIs have basically the same augmentation as Spartan-IIs, the only difference was Gamma company's brain modifications. So if we look through Fall Of Reach we can see that "They can lift three times their body weight-- which, I might add, is almost double the norm due to their increased muscle density" Pg. 73 in FoR. Since the augmentation is similar, if not the same and you account for the Spartans young age they would be able to lift that much if not more. 17:06, 28 June 2009 (UTC) i agree, the s-III'S augmentations would let them say, bend/tear/dent metal, as evidenced when tom b292 ripped oper his drop pod in pegasi delta, they could rip a turret off its mountings, snap bones like twigs and with great effort, flip a warthog and lift and throw an elite CPO Mendez I don't understand, if the drill instructors can use it why doesn't CPO Mendez use it during the sentienal raid on onyx?--The Chazz 23:21, 9 February 2007 (UTC) --Well thats really simple,CPO Mendez was in the watch tower during the time of attack,unable to get to the armor.--Mac10&Cheese 15:14, 22 March 2007 (UTC) shields do there suits have shields? User:Kami-Sama No. but they have active-camouflage, rendering them nearly invisible. Kora 'Morhekee 03:06, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Added a link to SciFi-Meshes.com, a freaking spectactular job at rendering the SPI armor from the book! (Solidus117) picture Wouldn't the picture in the article be a Mk.2? It says unknown but when Kelly gets there, (the one in the Mjolnir mk IV) the S3's are beta compamy and they used Mk 2 SPi suits. Sources I know that most, if not all, of this info is true so I won't put up the "Disputed Facts" template, but this page could use really some sources for confirmation. -- Captain Obvious"Thank you, Captain Obvious!"|| 04:52, 27 May 2007 (UTC) The Halo 3 feture of the SPI armor. Does this mean a Mark III for sheilds would make Mjolnir VI and SPI equals? SPI rocks![[User:Darth Gree|'''Spartans]] [[User Talk:Darth Gree|'With']] 00:46, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Cool Will the SPI armor in halo 3 have shields??? It would be cool if it had active camo AND shields, but then EVERYONE would use it...Iloveenergyswords 04:17, 31 May 2007 (UTC) :A good idea, just have the shielding about the same as if you have a severe handicap on. Respect them Grunts, Mo se 04:05, 3 June 2007 (UTC) ::It doesn't seem to be all SPI armour, just the helmet is the same. Anyway, armour customization allows you to mix and match parts of different variations of the MJOLNIR armour, so that could mean that there might be SPI armour pieces. like the helmet, or the Extra Vehicular Activity space-walk type mentioned in GoO, which might involve the completely dome shaped helmet with all gold visor?--Keyes 07:38, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Infact if you look at the armor cutmization page. Bungie confirmed it at EVA 65.87.44.196 09:59, 6 July 2007 (UTC) SPI armour wouldn't fit into Halo 3. The reason being is that all armour permutations in Halo 3 have no effect on gameplay. The SPI armour doesnt have shields, and has active camo, giving it an advantage, and disadvantage, over the other armour.Ryan926 03:33, 19 August 2007 (UTC) What chest armor would look most like it? EVA has head and shoulders covered.--Kamikaze14 13:03, 8 January 2009 (UTC) You probably couldn't replicate it. It's an entirely different armor, even the gloves and leggings are different. Just look at the cover GoO and you can the the entirely different gloves. Really only the EVA helmet is the MJOLNIR variant that has any real similarity. But the most similar to the chest? I'd say CQB. 16:49, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Temwork Teamwork is bad? Teamwork is listed as a disadvantage. Wouldnt this improve their performance.Dragonblaze-052 07:28, 25 July 2008 (UTC) It says it requires more teamwork to defeat enemies, I'd say that's a bad thing. Mr Spartan32 13:36, 21 May 2009. Well it's not necessarily a bad thing but it's saying that it would take more than one to complete tasks that a single Spartan-II could do in MJOLNIR. So say one Spartan-II could jump into a bunker and shoot down all the inhabitants. It's saying that it would likely take more Spartans-IIIs to do the same task. 16:49, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Motion Sensor Does it have one? [[User:PX173|''PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 13:18, October 12, 2009 (UTC) No. - yes, it does acually, read the beginning of chapter 36Ghost mactavish 09:54, July 13, 2010 (UTC) = Diffenant Versions Does SPI Armor have diffenant versions,like Mark IV,V,VI have? Example: EOD, Commando, EVA, stuff like that. YakovSidorov 03:17, September 27, 2010 (UTC)YakovSidorov Once again, the picture The article states anonymously that it's a Spartan-II, but the same image is used on Kurt-051's article. The ''name of the image is SpartanIII. Can anyone clear this up? Mr. Nile 19:21, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Best way to recreate in Reach What is the best way to recreate this armor in Halo Reach? I know I'm going to use the pilot helmet but I have no clue what to use for the chest, shoulders and visor color.RenegadeWarrior97 04:50, July 7, 2011 (UTC) MARK III I was wonderiogn wil there be a mark three and what will it have Halo 4 Replica of SPI This is strictly trivia nonsense, so bare with me. *Rogue Helmet/Stalker Visor (or Cyan, for 'function') *Ricochet Chest/Forearms/Legs *War Master Shoulders Aggregate0072 (talk) 02:16, June 26, 2013 (UTC)